


The Phoenix and the Turtle (A Metaphysical Romance) [Podfic]

by Sex_in_spats



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, RPF Historical - 16th Century
Genre: 16th Century, Elizabethan, Historical, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sex_in_spats/pseuds/Sex_in_spats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author's Summary: It's the 16th century, Golden Age of intra-Christian religious warfare, Hermetic magic[k], English literature, and codpiece jokes. In which Crowley has a bad secret, a good sulk, and an ill-advised scheme; Aziraphale has a mortal admirer who's getting too close (in a purely Neoplatonic way, of course); and the Need-to-Know Basis clause of the Arrangement is stretched to the breaking point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phoenix and the Turtle (A Metaphysical Romance) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Phoenix And the Turtle (A Metaphysical Romance)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/76061) by [Vulgarweed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulgarweed/pseuds/Vulgarweed). 



> Click the link for the text of the story at AO3 for illustrations by Quantum Witch (some NSFW) while you listen.

Download/Stream Link (Mediafire): [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dfvavpfdm1phwwb/The+Phoenix+and+the+Turtle.mp3)  
File type: MP3  
File Size: 134 MB  
Podfic Length: 2:26:41  
Music: Atalanta Fugiens by Michale Maier  
Cover: May be found [here](http://heuristicdevice.tumblr.com/post/108375965957/it-is-done-i-finished-the-podfic-of-vulgarweeds#notes)


End file.
